Historias De Danzón Y De Arrabal
by Katheryn Jackson
Summary: Sonfic. Dean Winchester Reflexiona sobre si mismo. Pesimo Summary.


_**Historias De Danzón Y De Arrabal.**_

_**Hay historias que son de danzón y de arrabal, hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición. En los tugurios todos los amantes bailan en la oscuridad y en los rincones son las seducciones una danza de exquisita debilidad.**_

Dean Winchester miraba como la gente se movía a su alrededor, más no entendía que hacían, estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarse de su propio nombre.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido ante sus ojos y él se sentía demasiado pequeño al solo quedarse mirando mientras parejas bailaban a los compas de un danzón.

Podía ver en sus ojos las intenciones de cada uno de ellos. Sexo. Puramente casual, sin un solo sentimiento de por medio, solo de modo de consuelo, para recuperarse de heridas emocionales. El conocía esas miradas perfectamente, el las utilizaba cada vez que podía.

_**Hay historias de barrios y bailes de salón, hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón, De rodillas, mordiendo los tacones y en la boca lleva el alcohol, la lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder el control.**_

Dean se sentía demasiado lastimado, era la razón por la que se encontraba allí, buscaba algo de amor. Sonaba demasiado patético, pero era la realidad de Dean Winchester, era solo un hombre que detrás de una dura capa escondía el dolor acumulado de tantas vivencias.

Podía ver algunas personas que miraban asqueada a su respectiva pareja, más sin embargo tenían alguien quien querer, él pensaba que eran afortunadas, el no podía amar a nadie. Ni mucho menos amar tan obsesivamente como en la situación que se encontraba ahora.

Se dedico a coquetear con la mesera para conseguir lo que quería, aunque tuviera que rogar, era la única manera de recibir por lo menos por una noche amor.

"_Sammy, no me esperes a dormir hoy"._

Escribió en su celular mientras sonreía seductoramente a la pelirroja que tenia enfrente.

_**Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar y la muerte este rondando cerca, cuando mi alma tenga que entregar, historias de danzón y de arrabal. Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar, condenado por las tentaciones, cuando ya no tenga quien amar, historias de danzón y de arrabal.**_

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó del motel, aun sintiéndose vacio y ahora más solo, se vistió y salió de aquella recamara oscura sin despertar a la joven de la cual ahora había olvidado el nombre.

Sabía que se aprovechaba de chicas tal vez necesitadas amor, como él, sabía también que no debía de actuar así de frio, sabía que no debía caer con cada chica con la que cruzaba miradas, sabía que era un maldito, pero esta era su poca recompensa de salvar miles y miles de vidas arriesgando la suya y la de su hermano aun sin conocerlos; era un precio muy alto, beber cerveza y acostarse con gente extraña era una manera de pagarlo, así olvidaba un rato el dolor.

"_Sé que me quieres a mí, cuando quieras, aquí estoy maldito hijo de perra" _decía cuando sabía que cometía un pecado, sabía que en cualquier momento el demonio lo arrastraría hacia el fuego y se quedaría con su alma.

_**Hay pasiones que viven en luces de burdel, hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel, en los suburbios todas las parejas tienen algo que ocultar, la lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder la razón.**_

Noche siguiente; se repite el mismo escenario, parejas bailando con erotismo, las feromonas vuelan en el aire, personas se acarician en los rincones del lugar y Dean observa como si se tratara de un show, es otro bar, pero es exactamente lo mismo, aun no se recuperaba de la resaca por el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior, pero allí se encontraba, pidiendo su cuarta cerveza mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una chica cualquiera. Ya no sentía que le ayudara en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo, estaba perdiendo el camino, Sam había intentado hablar con él solo llevándolos a una discusión y ahora el mayor de los Winchester se encontraba en el bar completamente solo; fue cuando entendió.

_**Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar y la muerte este rondando cerca, cuando mi alma tenga que entregar, historias de danzón y de arrabal. Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar, condenado por las tentaciones, cuando ya no tenga quien amar, historias de danzón y de arrabal.**_

Dean sentía que todo encajaba, se levanto y abrió paso entre las parejas que bailaban que ahora parecían que se cruzaban evitándole la salida, al salir intentar salir la joven que lo miraba desde que llego lo tomo del brazo.

-¿No vas a invitarme un trago corazón?-

-No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- al decir esas palabras logro abrir la puerta del local, subió a su Impala y encendió el motor. Era verdad que el diablo quería su alma, y si, esta era la manera más fácil tenerla, mientras el mismo se condenaba, era tiempo de dejar de sentirse patético y volver a sentirse Dean Winchester, si quería llevarlo al infierno, debería el demonio hacer un mejor intento, el aun tenia a quien amar, ahora Dean podía contar su experiencia para ayudar a su hermano o a cualquiera, contaría _Historias de danzón y de arrabal_.

Las luces del letrero del bar seguirían brillando cada noche… _"The Hell"_


End file.
